The Key to Valentine's Heart
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Inspired by “MirrorMask”. After the bizarre and supernatural events that have occurred in the Mirror Realm, Helena is back in reality. She meets Valentine, who doesn't remember her, but finds her strangely familiar. He joins the circus and she f


Note: Inspired by "MirrorMask". After the bizarre and supernatural events that have occurred in the Mirror Realm, Helena is back in reality. She meets Valentine, who doesn't remember her, but finds her strangely familiar. He joins the circus and she falls for him but confessing her feelings is proving to be a challenge.

"The way of all peace is to scale the mountain of self. Loving others makes the climb down easier. We see all things darkly until love lights the lamp of our soul."--Tenet #1 of the Novus Spiritus

"It's love. It's not supposed to make sense."--Vincent, from the gothic manga 'Bizenghast'

Chapter 1—I Remember You ! Though I'm Not Sure From Where...

Recently, Valentine had joined the circus and he knew Helena looked familiar. He couldn't put his finger on why exactly though. She had said something very odd to him earlier and it was like he had seen his vision of the future. In the horrific, nightmarish dream had felt all too real. He was miserable, bending to everyone else's will and he had no freedom of his own. He had screamed, "I don't want to be a waitor !" in an attempt to escape the nightmare and it had worked. However, he still found it odd that Helena knew about that particular dream. Could it be that she had shared the same dream with him ? He wondered if that could be a possibility but he dismissed the notion quickly once he realized he had to start training immediately if he wanted to keep the small family circus going.

Helena had learned a lot from her time in the Mirror Realm. She was glad she didn't have to contest with her mirror image any longer. That part of herself couldn't deal with reality, but he true self could and that was all that mattered. Her mother had faced a very frightening disease that had almost claimed her life but fortunately the operation had cured her and she was now in remission. This fact had been the determining incident that had brought Helena and her mother closer together.

Every night, Valentine and Helena would engage in the same juggling act and the audience adored it. It had never grown mundane for them and the people watching them could sense the mirth that the two friends had. Albiet Valentine had a feeling he knew Helena. He didn't know how that could be possible, but she was terribly familiar. He wanted to get to know her more, and in turn she was falling in love with him. She wasn't quite certain how to confess her feelings to him but she was sure that an opportunity would present itself in the near future.

Chapter 2—Arcade Date

It was a typical weekend and Valentine and Helena had decided to enjoy pizza, a movie and video games in the local arcade. They had made some money from their performances and of course all the rest was going into their funds for college later on. Valentine had always been enjoyable to be around. He was different in the real world than he had been in the Mirror Realm. He was very alluring, magnetic and contained the soul of a poet. He could be very profound in some of the simplest things he said. This is what made Helena love him and her feelings were becoming stronger. This didn't make confessing her love to him any easier though.

But, she was determined. It was a little scary to be in love, but she was willing to be courageous once again even if he didn't return her feelings.

Helena and Valentine had been enjoying themselves in the arcade and were now leaving. She was surprised that he had gently grasped her arm, but he was only trying to accompany her and be gentlemanly. She blushed gently at the gesture and was delighted as he opened his car door for her. She began to drive her back to the trailers and she was able to break the silence that had permeated the atmosphere.

"I had a terrific time, Valentine. I just wanted to tell you that.", Helena said, blushing slightly as she took his hand into her's tenderly.

"I did as well, Helena. I always enjoy myself when I'm with you.", Valentine said, honestly.

"I need to tell you something, Valentine. Promise you won't laugh.", Helena said, her cheeks becoming rosy once more.

"Of course ! You know you can tell me anything, Helena. We're best friends after all, right ?", Valentine answered.

"I love you ! I haven't been able to tell you in the past because the words never came out right and I would end stuttering or worse, stumbling and looking foolish in front of you.", Helena responded, looking at him with a sweet grin.

"I never thought you looked like a fool. I'm glad you told me, because I too have been quite taken with you.", Valentine said, stroking her face gently. She chuckled as he kissed her and held her warmly for a moment.

"I'm sure to have visions of paradise now...I've just kissed an angel !", Valentine said in a sing-song tone as he left towards his trailer, twirling as he did so. Helena chuckled and she pressed a finger to her lips. They were still warm and her skin was aglow from the warmth of love. This is what ballads had been written about in olden times and she understood why now. She wasn't certain where the relationship would head in the days to come but she knew that whatever pathway she took in life, Valentine would be by her side.

Chapter 3—The MirrorRealm is Only Artwork Now

Helena was now having different dreams, and none of them involved the MirrorRealm. She had to admit, she had missed the MirrorRealm, but somehow she knew that it was peaceful and that the Princess was happy living in that fantastical place. Her dreams now consisted of mystical animals and mythical circumstances but some were her unconcious desires. She had recurring dreams about getting married, looking like a queen in a bridal gown and seeing the faces of her friends beam with elation in her next big adventure along life's road but she awakened to find herself in her room, in the safety and warmth of her bed. She hoped that this dream would come true someday.

Helena's MirrorRealm was still alive and well in the art she drew and there were those who had become interested in the artwork that she had been doing. They could see her expressive talent and wanted to own a piece of the MirrorRealm themselves. She was ebullient upon hearing this information. She knew that wherever the artwork would go, it would have a pleasant home in which to belong. The realm she had created was touching other people's lives and she was finding that making other people happy was her purpose in life. She never really understood that until people had become interested in her artwork. She had been entertaining people before but she never had any enjoyment or passion behind her performances. It was so simple !

Something so commonplace as a picture could make someone glad. She took this lesson with her wherever she went and realized how precious the gifts of love, family and happiness were. Sometimes the emotions were fleeting but she knew they would always be with her and she would continue to be blessed with these gifts wherever she went. She would always cherish them and never take them for granted, particularly the wonderful and amazing emotion of true love.

Chapter 4—Beyond the Circus

Although college life kept Helena and Valentine separated most of the time, they had been able to meet after classes had come to an end. Their love was still strong and they would have the occasional argument but they always remained true to one another and were still deliriously in love. Nothing was better than being by each other's side, especially so close during a rainy day. Rainy days could be amazingly romantic because he would share his umbrella with her so she wouldn't get wet. Valentine was always very gracious and would always help her if she ever had any trouble. She too, was the same. Her old self was completely gone, no longer a part of who she was. She knew what type of person she was now. She could no longer revert to what she had been and she was thankful for that.

Fairly soon the day came when Valentine and Helena would be graduating and they would have to find jobs beyond the circus. This didn't mean they would be leaving the circus altogether but they would have to work hard should they ever want houses of their own. The question of marriage was also fresh in their minds as well. It wasn't too soon to tell if they were prepared for that step in their lives but love had kept them strong and together for such a long time. They had been friends first and lovers second. Only time would tell if their relationship was ready to go to the next level.

Other than entertaining others, Valentine and Helena were working in commercials. Helena used her artistic talent to do billboards and posters and lots of other projects. She was being reckognized by a lot of people and thanks to her the small circus her parents had begun was receiving acclaim from small time stars that happened to be travelling through the area. The shows had been able to be updated and had been added onto, making it more popular with audiences of all types. Money wasn't everything but it helped keep life going and it made everyone's lives a little easier. With the money divided as equally as it could be, all of the performers were living comfortable lives and they couldn't complain, particularly in such a struggling economy.

Finally, the long decision to consider marriage resurfaced once more in Valentine and Helena's life. They had been dating for more than 5 years and knew each other well. Valentine, as an attribute of his nomenclature, was a romantic by nature. He had already gotten a ring for her but wasn't certain of how to present it, and then he had an idea at last. One evening, after eating, he had placed the ring around a long stemmed, blood red rose and placed it before her. She gasped in awe, admiring how gorgeous the ring was and accepted his proposition immediately. She couldn't see herself with anyone else but Valentine. She said that of course she would be his, and he was happy to be her Valentine and _her's_ only.

Epilogue 

Helena and Valentine were able to make their love for one another public setting during the summer months. They had been able to buy a house of their own and sell their old homes to other happy, eager, buyers that had had trouble getting places of their own in the past. Having the chance to take a holiday in Tahiti, the lovers enjoyed their time away from the hustle and bustle of the Eastend in England. It was a marvelous holiday but they had to return to England once more. This wouldn't rule out travel in the future, but more than likely Helena would be expecting her first little one soon. The couple did plan to have children, and they had discussed how many children they would have at length on many occassions during their honeymoon.

Before you could say hocus pocus, Helena had given birth to her first child, which was a darling little girl named Odette after the famous swan princess story Helena had adored as a youngster herself. Odette was a happy, healthy baby and had defiantely become the apple of her father's eye. Valentine had always marveled at the miracle of life and he had pondered what it would be like to be a father. Now he was one himself and it was more sensational than anything he had ever experienced before. Odette was soon followed after by her younger brother, Romeo, of course, named after Valentine's favorite literary character. Odette was the bigger sister and tended to her little brother, doting on him heavily. She wanted him to become big and strong. What Odette nor Romeo knew at this time was they would be the heirs to the circus that had been passed down from family to family. When they were old enough, they would be introduced to the glittering, shimmering realm of magic, clowns, firebreathers, contortionists and acrobats that made up the acts of the circus. Until that time, they had already displayed uncanny imaginations, dreaming up new creatures and new realms in their artwork and stories they had created themselves. They possessed the magnetic storytelling only a select talented few had, and especially at this age, this was nothing if but a marvel in and of itself.

The siblings grew quickly and soon came to adore the circus that would become theirs and they were extremely grateful about what they had inherited. It was bigger, bolder and better than any of them had ever dreamed it would be. It wasn't on the same level as Barnum & Bailey or Cirque de Solei, but it was classy and elegant, a fun occasion for everyone involved. Helena and Valentine were certain that Odette and Romeo would be fantastic ringmasters someday, but for now, they simply kept the circus neat and tidy and timeless for everyone that had decided to come and forget their troubles and be lost in the wonder and spectacle of the circus itself. Not only that, but they were quite adorable on the low tightrope when they were dressed in the glamourous costumes that made them feel like they were royalty. They were often the highlight of the evening and they had become a favorite of the audiences that were now coming from everywhere just to see Odette and Romeo perform. They would continue to improve with each performance and their parents couldn't help but be proud of them. But Helena and Valentine always knew that their two children would be destined for greatness when they had displayed such superb aptitude for creativity. Although at times they might've been misunderstood, the siblings displayed pure, honest hearts and had brilliant futures ahead of them. Whatever obstacles faced them in their paths, they would face them bravely knowing that they were supported by family, friends and the audiences that adored them. They would never be alone and they could do anything with their imaginations they would be able to do anything that they set their minds upon.

The End

March 20, 2006


End file.
